


hidden pieces...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, The Incident, these two are feeling how good being vulnerable can be and I'm living for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: It’s all just, awkward and fumbling and yet, he can’t seem to stop smiling and god, neither can David. It’s so heart-stoppingly intimate having these hidden pieces of themselves laid bare.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 270





	hidden pieces...

“It’s bedtime.”

He’s back in David’s space and going for his lips before he remembers his mouth guard is still in, so he just kisses him anyway, knowing David’s smile is too wide and he’s sure that his teeth are now smashing into the plastic. It’s too ridiculous and he has to stop but as he pulls back David grabs his shirt and protests with a high pitched whine that shouldn’t turn him on, but really, really does.

“Just give me a…” he mumbles through the guard before reaching in to take it off, conscious suddenly that it’s full of spit and so is his mouth and David still has a hold of his shirt and he can’t lean back to put it back in his drawer. And it’s all just, awkward and fumbling and yet, he can’t seem to stop smiling and god, neither can David. It’s so heart-stoppingly intimate having these hidden pieces of themselves laid bare. 

David does something truly unexpected next and takes the mouth guard from Patrick’s hand and places it on the side table next to the dish holding his engagement rings, his face only cringing slightly as he attempts a discreet wipe of his fingers on the comforter when he’s back facing Patrick again. This thing that he’d been hiding in his drawer wondering when he’d have the courage to wear it with David sharing this bed, it’s over there, next to those and how can something so mundane be making his insides churn like a spin cycle. 

David’s eyes have gone all soft and he’s leaning in and all Patrick can do is meet him halfway, his breath escaping him when David’s mouth finds his, finally unencumbered, still in the shape of a smile. Patrick lifts his hand to press his thumb against David’s dimple and guide him into a deeper kiss, wanting David to know that despite this morning’s embarrassment, he’s never loved or wanted him more. Feeling David’s fingertips dig into his bicep to draw him closer gives him hope that the message has been received. 

But then, as he’s making a move to slot his hip over David’s thigh, there’s a loud crinkling sound beneath where he shifted his knee and now David’s laughing into his mouth and all Patrick can do is let out a frustrated groan.

“Sorry babe, plastic sheets and sex are just...incorrect,” David declares through his laughter.

But Patrick needs this closeness, so he maneuvers himself anyway until he’s smiling against David’s throat while David’s laugh vibrates beneath where he’s now lying on his chest. His skin smells of his expensive night cream as Patrick buries his nose deeper, chafing his lips where they press lazy kisses into the scruff beneath David’s chin. Soft hands creep up under his t-shirt and he snuggles in closer, his scalp tightening with awareness when David turns his head and his breath comes out in a warm puff across Patrick’s forehead.

“I wasn’t kidding you know,” David mumbles as he wiggles a bit to give Patrick better access to get his arms up and under David’s shoulders until they find a more comfortable position.

“About what?”

David doesn’t answer right away, so Patrick starts kissing again, inching close enough to David’s ear that it triggers one of his hands to slide down and grab a meaningful handful of Patrick’s ass. 

“About being attracted to you with your sleeping devices.”

“Mmmhmmm…” 

David’s hand retreats entirely too quickly back up to the small of Patrick’s back and his fingers begin to vibrate just a little against Patrick’s skin, making Patrick lift his head enough to be able to look up at David’s face. He sees a bit of nervousness there, like David’s working himself up to say something but hasn’t quite found the words. Freeing one of his arms, Patrick shifts until he’s high enough up to push his fingers into the side of David’s hair and give him a small, reassuring smile.

“I like seeing behind your curtain a little, I guess. Does that make sense?” David finally says as a light blush bursts at the high points of his cheeks.

Thank god he’s not the only one feeling this way.

Nodding, Patrick curls his fingers so he can give David’s hair a tiny tug.

“The first time you let me see you with your hair flattened from the shower, my heart felt like it was going to pop right out of my chest it was beating so fast. So yeah, I get it.”

“What’s that about?” David asks.

Patrick doesn’t have a good answer yet, so he leans down and presses his lips against David’s, kissing him softly, over and over until he has something to say.

“I like knowing you trust me and I trust you...to see the things that make me feel...vulnerable.” Just saying that aloud has made him feel vulnerable, so he kisses David again, leaning back just enough to whisper, “I’ve never had that before.”

David’s hands wrap tighter around Patrick’s back and his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, they well up with tears as he gives his head a tiny shake.

“Me either.”

When Patrick kisses him this time, he can feel a slight tremble of David’s lips, so he just kisses him deeper, longer, until David’s breath escapes on a breathy curse and neither of them care anymore about the sounds their bodies are making as they move together on that stupid plastic sheet. 

That is, until they’re both naked and the corner of their bottom sheet has pulled up from the mattress to reveal the plastic in all its glory, causing Patrick’s knees to make a loud squeak as he maneuvers himself between David’s legs. And all they can do is laugh, and kiss, and laugh into kisses as they make sloppy, slippery, imperfect love on a plastic sheet given to him by his mother.

And he’s never been happier, ever, in his entire life.


End file.
